


Ham and Eggs

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Happy, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet under different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham and Eggs

The mane on the lion wasn’t quite right, Edward thought, he scratched his head in concentration and picked up the black crayon and added some lines. That was better it was a perfect purple lion, it was so perfect that no one would have known that lion’s weren’t really purple in real life. Edward stretched satisfied with what he had created and looked up from his drawing, he jumped as he saw his dad standing straight in front of him smiling.

“You got caught up again didn’t you little man, the home time bell rang five minutes ago” his dad said softly with a smile that matched. “Come on then Eggsy it’s time to go home.”

“What’s for tea?” Eggsy asked cheerfully as he struggled into his little green anorak his dad was holding out for him. 

“How about sausage and mash?” His dad asked, Eggsy responded with a very enthusiastic nod and started for the door, his dad caught him by the hood of his anorak. “Didn’t you forget something?” Eggsy folded his picture up and put it into his back pack.

“Bye Miss Martin!” Eggsy shouted as he ran out into the hallway. Lagging behind with his crutch in his hand Eggsy’s dad sighed and nodded goodbye to Miss Martin before making his way into the corridor.

“Dad can we have beans too?” Eggsy asked.

“What about peas?” His dad replied. “Got to get some veggies into you.”

“I might be too full with peas, sausage and mash is tons,” Eggsy stated scrunching his face up in disgustat the thought of the little green blobs of evil. 

The made their way toward the big red doors that lead to the playground, Eggsy’s dad struggled down the steps as Eggsy spotted the new boy from his class sitting on a bench staring into the distance.

“Dad that’s the new boy Hamish, he’s all on his own. Do you think someone is gonna collect him?” Eggsy asked, a worried look on his face. Eggsy’s dad looked over at the tiny boy with the auburn ringlets sitting on the bench.

“Let’s double check shall we kiddo,” Eggsy’s dad said as the strolled over to Hamish with Eggsy’s hand in his.

“Hello Hamish, um is anyone coming to take you home?” Eggsy asked, Hamish looked at the two of them his eyes wide in distress. 

“I’m waiting for my dad he’s sh’uposed to be here when the bell rings,” Hamish replied.

“Would you like us to wait here with you until he arrives? Or we could ask the teacher to give him a call,” Eggsy’s dad asked, Hamish shuffled up the bench as far as possible from them. “Hamish it’s ok, I’ll stay here.” Eggsy’s dad said stepping back trying not to frighten him.

“I’m not sh’uposed to talk to strangers,” Hamish muttered as he shuffled his feel in the gravel. Eggsy’s dad straightened up to his full height.

“Captain John Watson of the Northumberland Fusiliers, and you are?” Eggsy’s dad said standing at attention.

“Hamish Sh'cott Holmes esh'quire,” Hamish replied smiling shyly. “That doesn’t mean I know you though,” Hamish giggled.

“Ah but you are speaking to me now,” John said with a wink. Eggsy sat down next to Hamish on the bench.

“My dad’s silly but I like him,” Eggsy giggled. John sat down on the bench next to them, resting his crutch on the arm. “I like your lion.” Eggsy said eying the fluffy thing Hamish was holding.

“It’s my favourite colour,” Hamish said as he hugged the purple lion to his chest.

“Mine too,” Eggsy replied. Hamish turned the lion so that Eggsy could see it’s face. “He’s called Mycie, after my Uncle.”

As the two boys drifted into conversation John looked down at his watch worried it was starting to get late. A siren sounded in the distance and a breeze blew gently into the playground ruffling the boys hair. John watched the boys started to play.

“Oh a neenaw,” Eggsy said scrunching his face up. “Someone is in trouble. Do you think we can help Dad?” He asked his father. The sirens grew louder until finally a police car pulled up at the gate. The passanger side door flew open and a man in a long grey coat looking a little worse for wear appeared and ran toward them.

“Daddy!” Hamish shouted as he launched himself at the man.

“Oooff!” The man grunted as he hugged his son to his chest. “I’m sorry I was late Hamish,” He said setting his son on the floor. 

“Were you helping Uncle Greg?” Hamish asked.

“I was indeed,” his father relied, as he looked over his son’s new aquanatces.

“Meet my friend Eggsy,” Hamish said pulling his father over to where Eggsy and John were standing.

“Hello, I’m John Watson, and this is my son Edward,” John said holding his hand out to shake Hamish’s father’s hand. The man took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Sherlock Holmes. Thank you for keeping my son entertained.” Sherlock replied.

“Daddy why did you come in a police car? You never go in a police car,” Hamish asked suddenly realising that his dad didn’t normally travel in police cars.

“Because I was late and I had to pick you up,” Sherlock replied, still looking at John. “Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Sorry?” John replied his eyebrows knitted together.

“Did you serve in Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock replied gruffly.

“Afghanistan, how did you…” John started.

“I didn’t know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. Your skin shows signs of sun damage to your face and hands but nothing above the wrist. You’ve been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp’s really bad when you walk but it doesn’t affect you when you stand, like you’ve forgotten about it, so it’s at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action – Afghanistan or Iraq." Sherlock explained.

“That was amazing,” John said his mouth hanging open slightly in awe.

“Really?” Sherlock replied.

“Of course really, why, what do people normally say?” John asked.

“Something I don’t care to repeat in front of my son,” Sherlock replied with a wink. John grinned as Sherlock swept his son away into the waiting police car. 

“By Ham!” Eggsy shouted as the car door closed. “Ham’s dad was cool, not as cool as you though dad.” Eggsy said as John picked up his back pack. “Can we invite Ham over to play afterschool sometime?”

“Of course we can kiddo.” John replied with a grin, hoping to meet the charismatic Sherlock Holmes again.


End file.
